An Earthbound Honeymoon
by drnkntst
Summary: It finally happened, Rick Rhinestone married his four loves, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack. Now, it's time for the honeymoon, and it'll be one like no other Equestrian has had. Sequel to 'A New World, A Fresh Start' and 'Home Again' Teen for sexual references and some language. There will be NO clopping, sorry.
1. The Big Day

**Chapter 1**

Everything was perfect. All the flowers matched the coats of the brides perfectly. Fluttershy's birds had practiced non-stop to make sure their tones and timing were perfect. The Cutie Mark Crusaders had been chosen to be flower girls again and had also practiced to perfection. Spike was the ring bearer, since he did such a perfect job last time. Celestia ha d arranged for perfect spring weather and made sure the sun was perfectly aligned to make the colors from the stained glass gleam and dance. Even Rainbow Dash had managed to get the timing and control of her Sonic Rainboom down Perfectly.

Even though everything was set up perfectly, Celestia didn't want to take any chances. Every last one of her guards, Luna's guards and even Cadence's guards had been posted throughout the palace and grounds. There were even force fields over the entire city, the palace grounds, the palace itself and the ceremonial hall. After all, one never can be too careful.

Rarity had above and beyond on the dresses, after all, one was hers. They flowed seamlessly with their movements. The colors accented the fur and eyes of each of the brides and the Bride's Mares, Rainbow and Pinkie. She had even managed to convince Applejack that, while she could still wear her hat, it needed to at least be cleaned and have a veil attached.

Rarity even made the tux for Spike and Big Mac, again, making sure they highlighted the features of both. Rarity didn't do Rick's tux though, it being bad luck to see each other before the wedding and all. The toughest dress/outfit had to have been Princess Luna's. Rick had asked her to be his Best Mare. He had explained that if Luna had been there for him when he needed her most, this day would never have come. From the first time Rick met her in the forest to the last day of his training with Shining Armor, Luna had helped to ease his troubled mind, answer major questions or just to share in his memories, she could always be relied upon. Further, she was honored just to be asked.

"How fair you, Rick?" Luna asked.

Rick looked at the reflection of her in the mirror while he fixed his tie, "I think I'm good, a little nervous, but still good."

"Ohhh? Do you fear you are not making the right decision? Are you having second thoughts?" Luna approached, her navy blue dress blended with her fur and wings so well, one could almost believe Rarity had been forced at gunpoint to make it, well, fit for royalty.

"No, of course not. I love those girls and give both my right legs to have them in my life forever. Heh, wild horses couldn't drag me away." Luna looked at him quizzically, "an Earth expression, it means nothing can stop me."

"Then why are you nervous? You should be happy, excited even. I simply do not understand."

"Trust me, Luna, there is no reasoning behind it, it just happens." Rick sat back on his haunches and smiled at the ceiling, "it was the same way when I married Hanna. She was the love of my life. I knew from the very first date that I would marry her and love her for the rest of my life, and I will. Her being gone and my being a different species doesn't change that. And now, I have four new loves of my life. I am excited, but still nervous anyway."

Luna smiled, "then perhaps you fear there is a chance they may change their minds?" Rick merely shrugged his impressive shoulders, "if that is the case, then allow me to put your mind at ease," he looked into her big, blue eyes, "each of those four mares have been dreaming of this moment ever sense Hearth's Warming." Luna nuzzled his cheek, "you have absolutely no need to be nervous."

Rick returned the nuzzling, "thank you. I can't imagine a better choice for my Best Mare. My Best Man at my first wedding only tried to get me drunk and drag me to a stri… dance hall."

"Rick, you know you can always rely on myself as well as my sister. We are always here for you as we are for all our subjects." Luna stood up to her full height, "but today is for you and your brides. It is for you and them that I am here. If there is anything you need, do not hesitate to ask."

"I do know that, and thank you, Luna." Rick stood back up again. He looked back at his reflection in the mirror, the four lines streaking down one side of his face reminded him just what it cost to allow this day to happen. "I also know that today is very much in thanks to you. When I first found out they had feelings for me, I was so worried that I might hurt them, or even worse, lose them forever. If you hadn't come along and straightened me out, I don't know what would have happened."

"I believe you would have found a way," Luna's words were reassuring to Rick and he knew them to be true. "Now, if you feel better, we should really be making our way to the hall, Celestia is waiting."

They made their way to the main hall where Celestia was indeed waiting. She wasn't wearing a dress like her sister, she simply had her normal tiara and other regalia. Spike and Big Macintosh were also waiting there. They both looked very smart in their tuxedos. Once again, Rarity went out of her way to make these outfits fit them perfectly just as the mares dresses did.

"I'm glad to see you've arrived," Celestia addressed Rick as he approached the wedding altar. "It's always a big concern that one or both parties might get too nervous and not show up." The look on Rick's face said volumes to the Sun Princess, "oh, I'm sorry. I'm sure the girls will be here. You have nothing to worry about."

"I-I know that, but it still doesn't mean I'm not nervous."

Spike walked up to Rick, "yeah, you have nothing to be afraid of. Twilight hasn't stopped talking about this for weeks now," Spike informed him while placing some flowers in Rick's lapel. Normally, at a wedding, the groom wears a flower that matches the flowers in the bride's bouquet, but since Rick was marrying four mares with four different bouquets, he wound up with a bouquet of his own. "I bet the others have been the doing the same."

"Eeyup," a simple word from a quiet stallion that somehow carried a great deal of weight.

Celestia nodded in agreement with a giggle to go along with it, "that's right, now if you're ready, we'll get the show started."

"Yes, Princess, I'm ready."

Celestia smiled and nodded again, then looked to the guards standing by the doors. As they opened, Fluttershy's birds started their singing. Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom happily bounded in, spreading flower petals across the aisle. Spike, who had gotten in position shortly before the ceremony. The mares of honor, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, entered. Then, the best part, the four brides entered. The next twenty minutes blurred by for Rick.

"…you may now kiss the brides," were the next words to reach his consciousness. Rick happily did as ordered.

"Mares and gentlecolts," Celestia's voice boomed over the din of the reception, "it is my honor and pleasure to introduce Rick Rhinestone and his beautiful brides, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity. May their days be filled with love and happiness from this point on." She had to wait some time for the cheering to die down, The Apple's tend to get pretty loud when they get together in a crowd like this. "Now, it's time for the first dance."

She had no sooner finished then a pair of large speakers and a mixing table that had been set up in the came to life thanks to a cream colored unicorn with two-tone blue mane and tail that seemed to be alive with electricity and black-rimmed, purple-lensed goggles. The music was upbeat, but not too fast, perfect for dancing.

Rick blissfully danced with his four wives. They had to take turns though, four brides and only one groom kind of forced the situation. All five of them were too enveloped in their happiness to think anything negative about it though, so there wasn't any issues.

After the dance was finished, it came time for the meet-and-greet. Magnum and Sugar Belle rushed up to the front of the line. Then Fluttershy's parents. Then came the Apple's, which took quite some time. After the Apple's came Twilight's parents, Twilight Velvet and Nightlight.

"It was such a lovely ceremony, Sweetie," Velvet cooed as she hugged Rick before moving on to Twilight then each of the others on at a time, "everything was perfect, oh and, Rarity, these dresses are simply gorgeous."

"Yes, everything was splendid," Nightlight affirmed while shaking Rick's hoof.

"I'm glad you both enjoyed yourselves. Thank you for coming and I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say we're glad you came." Rick smiled as he reached out and wrapped a hoof around Twilight and hugged her close. She couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Of course, we came," Velvet spoke up again, "no force in Equestria could keep us away from our daughter's wedding. If we didn't come, she might not let us see our future grandfoals."

This last comment made Twilight blush, Fluttershy squeak and hide behind her perfectly styled mane, while Rarity and Applejack turned toward each other and snickered. Rick, however, fielded the statement like a champ.

"You better believe it. If you hadn't been here I would have made sure of it."

Their laughter was interrupted shortly after. "Come on, come on, you're holding up the line." The newcomer rose to his full height from seemingly nowhere and treated the shocked gasps and shrieks of terror as though they were cheers from an adoring crowd. "Thank you, thank you, *chuckle* I'm so _glad_ you are familiar with my work."

"Discord, you haven't been causing trouble again have you?" Fluttershy asked with a cute little scowl.

"Why, of course not, my dear Fluttershy. I wouldn't a _thing_ to upset your big day. That simply isn't something a friend would do to another friend." Discorde shrunk down and stepped out from Rick's mane, Rick himself couldn't help but snicker at Discord's tiny antics. "In fact, I came here to offer my congratulations as well as offer my own wedding gift to the happy new family."

"Really?" Fluttershy said as she walked over to Rick and looked closely at the tiny creature who slid down Rick's neck and then started walking around on his back. "If that's the truth, then I'm glad you could come," Fluttershy smiled at Discord.

"I agree," Rarity spoke as she came around the other side of Rick, "you are a real pain when you are up to no good. However, when you are behaving, you are actually quite a fun guest." Twilight, AJ and Rick nodded in agreement.

"Why thank you so much. It really means a lot coming from you ladies." Discorde vanished behind Rick's neck and stepped from behind a potted plant nearby, a third his normal size. "Now, getting back to my gift to you, it will be arriving at your home by the morning. I just _know_ you'll love it."

"Speaking of home," Celestia walked up to the family of five, on her one side, Luna walked extremely regally. On her other side, Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor. "I believe your current home is a little too small, despite it being built for your former, larger self. I have commissioned a new home on the edge of Ponyville. It will be large enough for each of you to have your own space, plus, it will be close enough to Sweet Apple Acres and Fluttershy's home that it will be only a short walk to those places as well as the library and the Carousel Boutique. Most importantly, it is a gift from myself and Luna."

"Wow, Celestia, I don't know how to thank you," Rick told her as he bowed.

"I'll tell you exactly how you can thank me," Rick looked up at her with a curious look, "make sure these girls are happy." Rick smiled and nodded. "Oh, and one more thing, bring your kids here to the castle as often as possible."

Rick's smile grew even more, "of course, Princess."

The night progressed, there was dancing and dining and even games ala Pinkie Pie. Eventually, like all good parties, the time came to call it a night.

The next morning, a very tired but very happy Rick Rhinestone awoke in the quiet, large suite in the palace Celestia allowed them to use after the reception. After gently shifting a few warm bodies out of his way, he stood and made his way to the restroom before going into the little kitchenette.

A large pink hand reached out and filled a glass with apple juice from the fridge. He sleepily drank his juice when a scream form the bedroom made him drop it and run.

"Girls! What's wron…?!"

"Rick, what happened to us?" Rarity asked.

Before him, where his four pony brides should be, were instead four stunning human women. Their hair colors and styles matched what they were before, which made it easy to identify them. Their naked bodies allowed Rick to identify their fur color too, though only when naked apparently. He rushed in and wrapped Rarity in a hug to reassure her as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know, Rarity, but I will do everything I can to make sure it's fixed." It was only now that Rick realized he too had become human. As he looked at the other girls, he couldn't help but think about just how gorgeous they all really were.

Each of them were fairly well-endowed, averaging around a C-cup. They were also lacking in fat anywhere else… well, almost anywhere else, they had nice flanks still. Flanks that still had cutie marks, but only one on their right cheeks. AJ was tan and muscular, Rarity was snow white and toned, Twilight and Fluttershy were both an average tone but Fluttershy was a little more feminine than Twilight was. "_Though this is nice too_."

"Like it?" a very confident and masculine voice asked from the doorway. "I'm glad. It wasn't easy you know."

"Discord?" Fluttershy asked. "Did you do this?"

"Guilty as charged. However, this is only the first part of my gift to you."


	2. The Humans

**Chapter 2**

"What exactly do you mean 'first part'?" Rick growled.

"Why, just that, my boy. Celestia, Luna and I have discussed and arranged everything." Five robes appeared out of thin air, literally at the snap of Discord's fingers. Each of the robes matched the fur color of their respected owner as identified by the monograms on the left breast. "Now get dressed, everypony is waiting on you."

After Discord vanished, Rick helped each of his brides to put on their robes as they were obviously not used to their new forms. Next came the big hurdle, how to get them all down to the dining hall. A short discussion about crutches and walkers was had and then quickly dismissed. Soon, a compromise was reached.

The doors to the hall opened, revealing two floating women and two more being easily carried in the arms of one man. Luckily, the girls weren't very tall, basically the same height they would be if the stood upright in their pony forms. Nor were they heavy, Rarity always watched what she ate in order to keep her filly-ish figure, and Applejack worked hard all day, thus burning all the calories she could possibly ingest. Fluttershy and Twilight had maintained their flight. Rick's strength had once again been transferred from on body to the other. In fact, he had tried to carry all four of the girls at first, but four bodies, sexy and light as they may be, was still a little too cumbersome. He also could have carried them in his magic, but Rarity and Applejack had insisted otherwise, Fluttershy opted to fly on her own and Twilight admitted she needed the practice.

As Rick gently placed each of his new wives in their seats around the table, he was aware of whispering coming from around the table. Those whispers didn't bother him, everyone around the table was family and friends after all. The whispers that bothered him were the ones from the corners of the room, the servants.

What were they saying?

Was it about him and his wives? Almost certainly it was.

Was it positive, or did he need to say something? Or do something?

Rick could take anything these ponies could dish out, but Rarity and Fluttershy were a little more sensitive. Though, he doubted highly that Celestia would allow judgmental ponies to remain in her employ for very long. Instead of worrying about it, he decided his time was better spent focusing on enjoying breakfast and finding out exactly what the princesses and Discord have in mind for him and his beautiful brides.

Fluttershy, Applejack, Twilight and Rarity were doing their best to sit normally. The problem was, their normal was pony normal, not human normal. Their legs were straight out in front of them instead of curled in close and they were leaning forward almost to the point of falling into the table. Rick got back up from his chair and, one by one, showed them how to tuck their legs and sit up straight. After that, he helped them to hold utensils with their fists like you would a child. They may have been full grown, but they never had fingers before.

"I can hear you all whispering," Rick started, "we're all friends and family here, go ahead and ask your questions. I'll answer what I can. Are you ladies alright with that?"

After the four nods came, the first of the questions came from the newest humans.

"Um, what're these?" Applejack asked, "they feel like udders 'r somethin'."

"*Ahem* those are breasts, and as a comparison, yeah, you could call them human udders. Their primary function is for nursing," Rick leaned in and whispered in AJ's ear, "there are other uses that we can explore later." This caused AJ to blush while his breath tickled her ear and made her giggle.

"How is it having fingers?" Rainbow, forgetting her manners, floated over the table and took Fluttershy's hand in her hoof.

"It's… a little overwhelming. Everything I touch is a wave of textures."

"That's not surprising. Hooves are similar to fingernails, no nerve endings and no flexibility. Human hands are about the polar opposite. The hands, feet, head and… we'll just call it the halfway point, are the highest concentration of nerves in the body. The human hand can detect fluctuations in temperature and texture that even some measuring devices can't pick up. You also have to be careful, hooves are a lot better at dealing with hot or sharp objects than hands and feet."

"Ooh, that's a good point!" Pinkie bounced in place with her usual excited look that failed to betray any extra or missing excitement, "are you colder without your fur?!"

Rarity chose to answer this one, "well, as it's not too cold this morning, but I will admit that these robes, I might not be as comfortable."

"As a human, you will find temperature changes will affect you far more than as a pony. For most, there is a very narrow range of comfort, usually between seventy-five and eighty-five degrees Fahrenheit. People with higher fat content, just like animals, will prefer cooler temperatures and do better in them than someone as thin as, say you girls." This comment was almost directly into Rarity's ear and was awarded with another giggle and blush.

"How does our flight and magic still work without wings and horns?" Twilight asked Princess Celestia.

"That is should be obvious, my faithful student." Twilight looked a little lost and almost hurt. "Your appearances have changed, nothing more. You are still Princess Twilight Sparkle, just as they are still Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Rick Rhinestone." Celestia seemed to think for a couple seconds, "though, I suppose, since you are a princess and Rick has married you, then that would make him a prince, much like your brother." Celestia looked sideways at the five humans seated at her table.

"Wait," Rarity seemed to barely be able to hold back her anticipation, "if Rick married Twilight and became a prince, and we married him… does that mean…?"

"May I be the first to welcome you to the royal family, Princess Rarity."

Rick only just managed to catch her as she swooned, "if it's all the same to you, Celestia, I'm quite happy with the title I already had." 

"Are you saying you wish to denounce your crown?"

"I'm too afraid of what Rarity would do to me if I did that. No, I just don't want to be addressed as such is all. Where I lived, we fought tooth and nail to free ourselves from royalty and the unstoppable power that came with it. While you and Luna are far and away better than the oppressive kings and queens of old, there is still a bad taste that was left behind. I have no problem with my wives calling themselves princesses, I've always seem them as such anyway, but I am and will always be their Protector."

"I understand, you shall continue to be known as the Royal Protector of the Elements of Harmony. However, you will retain your crown shall you ever wish to make it public knowledge." Celestia then addressed the still conscious women, namely Fluttershy and Applejack, "do you ladies feel the same?"

"No offense, Princess, but Ah do. Ah'm happiest just seeing a field of freshly bucked apple trees. Ah don't need some fancy title." Celestia slowly nodded, then turned to Fluttershy.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, but I don't feel comfortable with all this attention. I just want to be helpful to everypo… everybody?" Fluttershy tried the word for the first time. It felt strange on her tongue. Rick couldn't help but smile at her. As adorable as she was as a pony, now that he was seeing her with human eyes in a human body… sweet Celestia she was cute.

"As you wish, your titles will remain private unless you wish it otherwise. Now, if there are no further questions, we will proceed to the reason for your transformations." All eyes, human and otherwise were on the sun princess, too bad it wasn't her turn to speak.

"Rick, do you remember a dream, or to be more precise, a memory you shared with me not too long ago?" Luna asked the new prince, he nodded to show he did. "You told me that place held nothing but happy memories for you and that you wished you could show that place to the mares you love."

Light was starting to dawn on him, "wait, are you saying…?"

"Correct, with the assistance of Discord, you and your lovely brides will be sent to your home world, Earth." Excited gasps came from around the table.

"Are you saying, the four of us are going to be able to see just where Rick came from?" Twilight asked, only just managing to keep her excitement at a reasonable level. Unfortunately, the affirming nod from Celestia was enough to push her over the edge. "Oh my gosh! I'll have a whole new world to study! New sciences and places, Oh, and there's no magic there, I'll be able to learn about a whole other way to do things! I can't wait! When do we go!?"

Discord answered her after a short chuckle, "you will be leaving in one week, two weeks after, you will return to Equestria. Can't have so many Elements of Harmony out of commission for too long. Who knows what kind of fun I might have otherwise."

"Why're we waitin' uh week 'fore we leave?" Applejack asked the question everypony and everybody was wanting to know the answer to.

"Do you really think it would be a good idea to travel to a whole new place and try to blend in with another species with only a few hours prep time?" Discord answered, "while I have every confidence in your ability to master your new form, you will still need some time to do so."

"Oh, I'm not sure I want to go to another world. It sounds so… scary." Fluttershy's cuteness refused to be overpowered by her concern.

Rick stood up and scooped her out of her chair then proceeded to twirl around with her in his thick arms. "There's nothing to worry about, Fluttershy. For one thing, I'll be there and so will Twilight, Rarity and AJ. Do you think any of us would let you get hurt even the tiniest bit?" Fluttershy smiled as she nuzzled against Rick's chest. "Second, there are tons of animals there that-" Rick didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Fluttershy's outburst and sudden gravity allergy.

"Really!? Oh, oh, I can't wait! I'm going to make new animal friends!"

Rick reached up and gently pulled Fluttershy back down so she was sitting on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're excited about the animals, but remember, they are wild and different from Equestrian animals. They may not understand you because they aren't as intelligent. But there are no animals that would pose a threat either," Rick added the last bit quickly before she had a chance to get nervous again. "Even if there were, I would never let anything hurt you."

Applejack was watching the show with a grin but not really adding anything to the conversation. "A little tidbit you might find interesting, AJ, apples are pretty much the main crop there." She looked into his eyes as her smile broadened, "we'll make sure to get a couple recipe books while we're there. You could have a whole market of new apple products only found at Sweet Apple Acres."

"Well, Ah doubt there're too many apple recipes not known ta the Apple family, but Ah can't wait ta find out." Rick plucked her out of her seat and hefted AJ up onto his other shoulder. Both women started to giggle from their perch.

"There may even be new fashions too," he didn't even need to say this loudly.

"Really!?"

"Sounds like Rarity's in," it seemed even more obvious since she was hanging form his neck like a pendant, "what about you, Twilight?" His response was a gentle kiss from the hovering princess. "I guess that's everybody, so what's next?"

The Rhinestone clan arrived at Ponyville mid-way through the afternoon along with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. Shining Armor and Cadence had returned to the Crystal Empire shortly after the Rhinestones left Canterlot. To say the ponies that met them upon their return were surprised to see that not only had Rick become a human again, but that there were four new humans would be putting it very mildly.

Just as that morning, Rick carried AJ and Rarity while Twilight and Fluttershy flew. It wasn't difficult for Rarity and Applejack to comfort their young sisters and convince them that they were still themselves. Rick scooped up the three Crusaders soon after they had finished greeting their big sisters. He couldn't help himself, they were even cuter when they seemed so much smaller than normal. There was one more thing he couldn't resist.

"Hey, Rainbow!" As soon as she looked at him, he grinned and moved Sweetie and Apple Bloom to one arm, therefore leaving just Scootaloo in his dominate hand. "Think fast!" He launched her straight up into the air causing Scootaloo to scream until Rainbow Dash had snagged her out of thin the air and flew off with her laughing her purple-maned head off.

The rest marched off toward Rick's home. Applejack had opted to ride on Big Mac, thus allowing her little sister to continue having her fun with her new sister and big brother. Although, Rarity had been a little more reluctant to give up her seat. This was only going to be temporary after all. They were all going to have to learn to walk on their own two hoo… feet.


	3. On Their Own Two Feet

**Chapter 3**

"Remember what I told you, all your joints are backwards now, so you can't use your legs the way you're used to." Rick warned as he held Fluttershy's hands, keeping her upright while she slowly walked forward. "Basically, you are controlling a non-stop fall by catching yourself with on leg while propelling yourself with the trailing leg, that's where the long flat feet come in handy."

"Okay, I think I understand," Fluttershy was paying close attention to her feet while Rarity, AJ and Twilight watched carefully. They had seen Rick walk around as a human and Twilight had even studied his movements briefly, but that was to learn how _he_ walked, now she had to learn how _she_ would walk. Rarity was watching Fluttershy's movements so she could better design their outfits, true, she had made some for Rick when he was a human before, but outfits for stal… men were a lot easier than for women.

AJ, however, just couldn't seem to take her eyes of her new husband. All that work on the farm plus the training Shining Armor put him through had certainly sculpted him rather nicely.

"Girls, it doesn't sound like you're working on your blocks," Rick accused with a smirk. He didn't even need to look their way.

He had set small, wooden blocks out for them to practice working their fingers. Their task was to stack them and lay them in a line with precision. It was proving to be more difficult than they thought. He had also already caught Rarity trying to cheat with her magic once. What really made the Crusaders, who had stuck around after they arrived back at Rick's home for the entertainment, laugh was when Applejack had attempted to pick up a block in her mouth. The spluttering and spitting when she tried to get the taste off her tongue _was_ pretty funny.

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were enjoying the show from their perches on their new brother in-law's shoulders. Scootaloo was sitting with Rainbow Dash, Big Mac and Pinkie Pie, the latter of which was trying her best to mimic the two-legged movements of Fluttershy, with only humorous failure.

Rick couldn't help but notice things were starting to stall. They needed some motivation. Plus, he was feeling a little… anxious, having four gorgeous, new brides will do that to a man. "It's getting late. Pinkie, Rainbow, Mac, why don't you take the girls home," Rainbow grinned and winked back at him, knowing instantly what he had in mind. Once they were gone, he turned to his ladies who were all seated on the sofa. Rick smiled and magically moved all the furniture to the sides of the rooms and placed sofa at the far end. A handful of blocks levitated in front of each. With a confused expression, they looked into his eyes. "We're going to have a little race. The first one who can stack their blocks and walk to me, gets a private massage and anything else she wants." There was some excited murmuring and even a little blushing. "No magic, no wings and you have to walk on two legs. Ready? GO!"

All four women looked on in wide eyed surprise for a few seconds before frantically trying to stack their blocks. What had become a silly exercise now became a frantic, mad dash. Twilight and Rarity had both tried to be sneaky and use their magic, Rick had caught them out right away. There wasn't any visible aura like there had been when they were ponies, but Rick could feel it.

Fluttershy and Applejack finished their stack at almost the same time. Carefully, they both got to their feet. The act of standing up was challenge enough as it was, now they had to this without his help _and_race each other. Shakily, both made their way to their husband. It was about halfway when Applejack started to, literally, inch ahead of Fluttershy. All the while, Rick was cheering them on, even encouraging Rarity and Twilight not to give up.

In the end, Applejack had won by less than a foot. Rick caught her and Fluttershy as they collapsed, losing their balance with their last steps. He squeezed them both in a hug as he picked them up. Rick walked over to the sofa where Twilight and Rarity where still sitting and sat Fluttershy down next to them.

"I am so proud of you four. Applejack may have won but," with each word, he leaned in and kissed them each one at a time, "you. Never. Gave. Up. Now, it's time for AJ's prize. We'll do this each night, so make sure you keep practicing in the meantime. After all, we have less than a week to get you used to these bodies before we go on our honeymoon. Keep at it and I'll be back before too long." Slinging a giggling Applejack over his shoulder, Rick marched up the stairs into the bedroom and closed the door behind himself.

Applejack slid her robe off her shoulders and lay down across the bed, blushing and smiling in anticipation. Rick had stepped into the attached restroom to collect a few washcloths, a bowl of warm hot water and a medium sized towel. When he walked back into the bedroom, he froze. It had been almost two years since he last saw a naked woman, and yet, here he was. Sprawled across his bed was AJ in all her pink splendor. Her skin was beautifully suntanned, despite the fact she was covered in fur until this morning. Her perfectly toned muscles, smooth skin and perfectly proportioned breasts made the next thing he had to say the hardest thing to say in a long while.

"Could you roll over onto your stomach, please?"

"What's tha matter, Sugarcube? Ain't you enjoying tha view?"

"A little too much to concentrate on the massage." He made sure to get a good eye-full before reiterating the point with a smile, "now roll over."

Applejack did as asked and rolled over onto her stomach. "_This view is pretty good too_." With just enough will power, Rick laid the medium sized towel across her firm buttocks and tucked the ends under her hips. He then rung out the washcloths that had been in the bowl of hot water and placed them on her back to loosen the muscles. While he waited for the heat to do its thing, he decided to start with her feet. She groaned in satisfied pleasure.

"Applejack?"

"Mmmhmm…?"

"I've been wondering, just what about me caught your attention?"

Applejack looked over her shoulder at him, "are ya'll serious?"

"Well, you, Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy are fantastic girls, same with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. Me though, I'm just some yutz who was nothing more than a handyman on Earth and managed to wind up here. What did I do to deserve such perfect wives?" 

AJ looked deep into his eyes, hers filled with compassion while she saw the earnest longing, longing for an answer. "Sweetheart, come over 'ere 'n' turn 'round." Rick did as asked, kneeling and turning his back to her. Applejack reached out and traced the scars on his back with her fingers. "Ah remember tha first time Ah saw ya. Ya'll were some strange creature nopony had ever seen before and ya were hurt sumthin' awful. Do ya remember why ya were hurt so bad?"

"Yeah, Apple Bloom was about to by attacked by a timberwolf. I picked her up and ran."

"Right, ya saved uh pony you never even saw before. Ya even said ya thought she was a pet. Now, turn back around. She touched another scar, this one on his chest, "this one 'ere was frum when ya got hit by Shinin' Armor. He thought ya were uh monster 'n' you lured 'im away frum me 'n' meh family so we wouldn't git hurt."

Next, she touched the most obvious of all his scars, the ones on his face, and tracked them all the way down across his chest. "These ones 'ere are probly thu best example. You, without hesitation, sacrificed yourself so Shinin' could get Twilight help." Applejack lowered her eyes, "we lost ya that day."

"I know," Rick kissed AJ's forehead, "and I'm sorry. I just couldn't let someone get hurt. Especially since Twilight and Shining were both out there because of me."

"But ya'll came back. Nopony knows how, but ya did." Applejack placed her hand on his face and smiled while she looked into his eyes, "ever since tha first day ya arrived, ya've been uh perfect example of uh good friend."

"So… you love me because I'm a good friend?"

"Nah, you bein' jest about the sweetest, noblest and most selfless pony Ah ever met made me love ya. Plus, every time ya do somethin' even more brave or selfless than before."

Rick smiled and leaned in to kiss her, "thank you, Applejack. That makes me feel much better."

"Good, now get ta work," she laid her back down and pointed to her back, indicating exactly what she wanted.

"It would be my pleasure," Rick got back up and began his massage.

He removed the washcloths from her back and, after warming them again, he laid them on her legs. The moaning was a sure sign that she was enjoying the deep kneading. There was a definite sound of disappointment when Rick skipped right past her buttocks and started to work on her legs. She sounded even more disappointed when he stopped at her upper thighs and went to work on her arms. He knew exactly what he was doing, both with the massage and with the avoidance of her more intimate areas. Besides, the look on her face when he asked her to roll over and then covered her breasts and womanhood was pretty good.

Finally, after he finished massaging her thighs and stomach, he gave her just what he knew she wanted. He started by running her sternum, right between her breasts. Rick's actions were rewarded by more moaning and flushing. Especially when he cupped a breast in each hand and gently rubbed the flesh along where the breasts joined with the torso. She started to bite her lower lip at this point.

"Remember, the massage was only the first part." He leaned in close and whispered into her ear, "the second part is lady's choice." He placed a hand on her abdomen slowly slid his hand down until he the small patch of fur that she still had, he was only slightly surprised to find it was just as soft as it was in her pony form, "so what do you choose?"

"Mmmm… Ah only know wut feels good in uh pony body," her breath was getting heavy, "Ah think you would know better."

Rick smiled, she really did trust him, and he wasn't going to let her down. "Alright, but there's something I have to do first."

The blushing Applejack looked at Rick with a sultry smile, "oh really, and what's that?"

"Rarity! Fluttershy! Twilight! If you're done listening at the door, perhaps you could practice for tomorrow!" After the thumping and stumbling died away, Rick turned back to Applejack, "now, let's get started."

A very satisfied Applejack lay sleeping on the bed, a slight glistening of sweat made her features shine in the light of the setting sun. A soft snoring was the only sound that broke the silence. It was a sight Rick hadn't seen in a long time, not since before his first wife, Hanna, died with his daughter, Annie, in that fateful plane crash. Luckily, that wasn't the thought that was at the forefront of his brain right now, instead, it was this gorgeous vision laying before him right now.

Rick brushed the hair from her face, getting a soft moan in response, then stood from the bed, slowly so as not to wake AJ. He wanted to check on the other girls. There was quite a bit of stumbling and one of them might have been hurt. Though, with one being an alicorn, another a pegasus and the third being a unicorn, it wasn't likely any of them got hurt. Strangely enough, when he reached the bottom of the stairs, he only saw Rarity in the living room.

"Rarity, where are Twilight and Fluttershy?"

"Oh, well, Twilight went back to library to fetch Spike and Fluttershy flew back to her cottage to check on her animals. How is Applejack?"

The question made Rick hesitate only for a second as he sat down next to the seamstress and let out a tired sigh. "She's sleeping right now."

Rarity laid across the sofa, resting her head in Rick's lap. "If the noise that found its way down here were anything to judge by, I'm not surprised Darling."

Rick absentmindedly stroked her mane, he didn't even think about how amazing it was that she would let him, or anyone for that matter, touch her hair for any other reason than styling. Instead, he just quietly enjoyed the time he was spending with her.

"You know, Dear, we all feel the same way as Applejack."

"Huh, what's that?"

Rarity sat up just enough to plant a kiss on Rick's lips and settled back down. "You are indeed very brave, noble and sweet. When you stood up for me in Canterlot, that was so very sweet. But when you were imprisoned for it, you didn't even argue. You accepted your fate, come what may, and that was very noble. Why, I've met royalty that didn't have a shred of real nobility in them. A filly would have to be out of her little pony mind to not see how wonderful you are to us. That's why we all love you so much."

"Thanks, Rarity, that means a lot." Rick leaned down and kissed her forehead. A thought came to him, "you know, we're all gonna need new outfits. How do you feel about designing a few new sets for the girls."

Rarity eyes gleamed, "ooh, new designs! For creatures never seen before! Oh, this is going to be so wonderful." Suddenly, she stopped, "but I still don't understand why humans need to wear clothing all the time."

"Because, we no other way to hide our… parts. It would be the same as a pony always walking backwards without a tail." There was a second or two of silence as Rarity processed this, then the sudden blush and gasp was given as a sure sign that she understood just what he meant.

"I, uh, see. I'll get started first thing tomorrow."

"Good," Rick readjusted himself so he was lying across the sofa with Rarity on his chest, "but for now, it's getting late and I need to rest." As he drifted off, Rarity smiled and laid her head down and followed him into dreamland.


	4. New Designs

**Chapter 4**

Rick was gently nuzzled awake, sadly, it wasn't one of his beautiful wives doing it but rather his faithful canine companion, Paul, wanting to be let out. As gently as he could, Rick lifted Rarity off his chest and, after getting up off the sofa, laid her back down. Upon his return, he was surprised to find two entrancing, blue eyes watching his every move. Actually two sets, Fluttershy was watching him from the kitchen while Rarity still lay across the sofa.

"So, just how long have you been awake, Princess?" Rick asked with a smirk.

Rarity giggled a little at being called 'Princess', "only a few minutes. It was very kind of you to try not to wake me up."

"Yes, I agree. Not many, um, stallions would go to such lengths for something they might consider unnecessary."

"For one thing. Flutters, in this from, I'm a man and you are a woman, the plural is women. Second, there isn't anything I would consider unnecessary if it made any of you even a little bit happier."

It was a bit sappy, he knew, but it was also the honest truth. If one of his wives had asked him to rip his horn off all over again, he would. When he arrived in Equestria, they all, Rainbow and Pinkie included, accepted him, befriended him and sheltered him. He called them all his family and he meant it.

"By the way, Fluttershy," Rick addressed her as he helped Rarity up off the couch, "you're doing very well on your feet in there. Are you also managing to cook breakfast?"

"Not exactly, I'm just flying really low to the ground. But I am cooking breakfast."

"Very clever, Dear," Rarity complemented her friend.

"I agree completely. Just remember, we can't eat any type of grass except wheat that's been processed. Eggs, grains, dairy, fruits and vegetables are the only things we can eat. Especially since meat is totally out of the question."

"Oh, alright, well I've made pancakes if that's alright with everypo… everybody else." Rick and Rarity both noticed Fluttershy's attempt to adapt to her new, temporary human body by copying Rick's unique words.

"Pancakes sound marvelous."

"Absolutely, and nice work on your word usage. You're taking to being a human very well."

"Oh, thank you, but it isn't a big deal."

"Maybe not here in Equestria, Darling, but we don't know what to expect on Earth. It's best to prepare now where a slip would not cause any trouble."

"That's a very good point, Rarity," Twilight's voice could be heard from the top of the stairs. She was with Applejack and they were leaning on each other for support. Rick rushed up to them to offer his help. "Nop… No one from Equestria has ever been to Earth. We all need to work on our dialogue."

"To be honest, I don't think it will be a serious issue, just don't call people ponies and we'll be fine," Rick smiled at Twilight, "but it is still a good idea. Besides, if Applejack can master talking like a human, she'll blend in better than anyone."

"An' jest wut is that s'posed to mean?" Applejack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean, your accent matches a lot of those in my home world. Once I was done running from you when we first met, it was a pleasant little surprise."

"Really? Ah'm lookin' forward to thu trip even more now."

"Applejack, are you saying you weren't looking forward to it before?" Twilight asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Applejack's reply came at the same time as they reached the table and sat down, "now that ain't wut Ah said 'n' you know it."

"Oh, I'm sure she's just teasing. Now, Rarity, Fluttershy, why don't you take a seat while Spike and I bring breakfast over," Rick said as he did just that.

After Breakfast, Rick walked to Rarity's boutique with the unicorn in question, plus one earth pony and a small dragon. Fluttershy had gone back to her cottage, taking Paul along with her, and Twilight had gone to library. Both had promised to practice using their hands, walking on two legs and avoid pony references in their speech.

There were a few stares as they walked through town. The majority were simply out of curiosity, Rick had lived here as a human before, so humans weren't exactly anything new, though some were from the occasional stallion. Most of those stares were cut short when they happened upon Rick's scowl, size and build. Rick had loaned each of them one of his shirts to wear, they couldn't walk around in robes forever. Besides, Rick didn't think there was a man alive who didn't love the sight of a beautiful woman wearing nothing but one of his shirts. It's not like he could fit in them anymore anyway, Shining Armor and his training made sure of that.

"So what kind of outfits are you gonna design, Rarity?" Spike asked as he easily kept up with the slow walking trio.

"Why, I'm not quite sure right now, Spike. I suppose I will just have to see what inspires me."

"Ah'm sure Rick could help ya with that," AJ suggested while she hung on his arm and rested her head on his shoulder, "ain't that right, Sugar?"

"There are a lot of outfits that I would love to see you all in, but first thing's first, daily casual ware. Once Rarity gets the measurements she needs, I'll offer any advice she asks for."

Spike looked up at the three and was a little curious as just what Rick had been talking about. "Um, I know what casual ware is, but what are those other outfits you were talking about?"

"The types of outfits a young'un like yourself shouldn't learn about just yet," Rick answered with a quiet chuckle.

"Now, Ah'm curious," Applejack looked into Rick's eyes with a look of incredulity, "wut type uh 'outfits' would ya like ta see us in but Spike shouldn't learn 'bout?"

"Ahem, I believe he is referring to, um, clothing of a more _intimate_ nature," Rarity offered with a little blush and the tiniest of sly smiles.

AJ looked at Rarity with in confusion for a second or two, then her eyes shot open with realization, "ohh… hehehe. Maybe later, lover boy."

"I still don't get it. What do you mean by 'intimate nature'?" Spike asked.

Rick used his magic to pick Spike up and rest him on his shoulders, "like I said, something you're still too young for. I think Twilight would kill me and bury me in the yard to help the flowers if I explained that without her presence and/or permission."

"*Humph* whatever," Spike crossed his arms and huffed in frustration to the amusement of the three humans.

A short time later, they reached the Carousel Boutique. Once inside, Rick led Applejack to one of Rarity's many fainting couches she kept around her shop in case of drama. After she was settled, he took Rarity to her work table where she could easily reach anything she may need for designing and sewing. Spike had been given the job of 'gofer' as he already knew where everything in the shop was and he was plenty capable of moving around with his clawed hands and two legs already. Rick had retrieved the old human mannequins from their storage.

"I don't know if these will work out. You ladies don't exactly share my physique."

"True," Rarity considered, "but the shape is right and I'm sure if the need arises, I can make new ones. Until then, as the resident expert on human fashion, I would like some suggestions on designs and maybe even some patterns."

"Yeah, saddles may be all well 'n' good fer ponies but Ah doubt they'd do fer humans."

"You're right there, AJ, humans don't use saddles except for riding horses, so we'll just-"

"WHAT?!" The unified shout shook Rick for a second or two.

"What?"

"Ya'll ride horses?" Applejack stared at him.

"Yeah, have for millennia. Why?"

"That's just so, so cruel," Rarity seemed almost horrified at the revelation.

"I suppose it can seem like that, but the horses on Earth are very, very strong. An Earth horse can easily run at twenty-five miles per hour with a full grown human on their back, they stronger horses can run even faster with more weight." Rick walked over and stroked Rarity's hair for assurance and looked over at Applejack, "I promise, most horses are very well taken care of, it's legally mandated, and horses tend to like humans too. You'll see when we get there."

"If ya say so," Applejack sounded less than convinced, but being the Element of Honesty allowed her tell pretty quickly when someone was telling the truth or just trying to pull the wool over her eyes. Like always, Rick was being completely honest with her.

"Very well, let's just move past this and continue with the goal at hand." Rarity took a few sheets a paper and a couple pencils and placed them onto her work table. "Rick dear, if you could draw up some basic designs, I'll work out the fine details later. I will get your new measurements and start putting something together, I've already gotten the other's measurements and can start work immediately." Rick nodded in agreement and set to work.

"…and why do Ah have ta wear these if no one but us are gonna see 'em?" Applejack asked as she tested the straps on her new bra before she looked down at her new panties.

"Partially hygiene, partially comfort and sometimes simply 'cause they're damn sexy," he grinned as he wrapped his arms around her. "How does the material feel?"

"It's a little unusual, but Ah'm sure Ah'll eep!"

"Feels pretty good to me," Rick leaned down and kissed the giggling farmpony.

"Now stop that, I just made those and I don't want them dirtied so soon."

"You can always just join in on the fun," Rick offered without removing his hand from the freshly tailored underwear. He paused for a second, completely ignorant of the death glare Rarity was giving him from over her sewing machine, "that actually brings up a very good point, you are all married to me, and I'm married to all of you… does that mean you are all married to each other?"

Rarity and Applejack looked at each other and shared a look of uncertainty before Rarity answered as best she could, "I'm… not entirely sure."

"Ah guess we are, but Twi would know better, we'll jest have ta ask her."

"Puhahahlease, let me in," Spike's whine came from the other side of the door.

"Sorry, Spike, but we're a not decent in here," Rick told him.

"Indecent? We don't normally wear clothes, Dear," Rarity defended.

"We also aren't normally humans either, Rare," AJ replied.

"Once we get some shirts and pants for you two, then we'll be set. Though some skirts would probably be easier and more comfortable for you," Rick offered.

"Hmm… I do have some very lovely designs that I could use," the seamstress started to get lost in the euphoria of creation.

"Just remember that we have no tails anymore and the hemline will need to be changed. Also, your breasts will require more room to prevent tightness, although…"

"Rick, Ah don't think she's listenin' anymore." Both looked at Rarity and realized that AJ's suspicion was correct. They shared a chuckle before AJ turned back to Rick, "besides, the kind of outfits Ah know yer thinkin' 'bout kin wait."

Rick looked into her gorgeous, green eyes and smiled. Then, he looked down and drank in her firm, lean body hidden only by a matching set of white underwear with lace trim. He just couldn't take his eyes off the scene before him.

"If ya like, I can get these outta the way," Applejack offered as she playfully tugged at one of her shoulder straps.

"No, no, believe it or not, leaving a little for the imagination is pretty damn nice too. Besides, we're not exactly alone and Rarity needs to concentrate."

"That so? Hmm… Ah guess I could see that. Sorta like… the wrapping paper on uh Hearth's Warming present. Ya can't be exactly sure what's underneath, but ya know it's gonna be pretty darn good."

"Exactly. One more benefit to skirts, they only barely hide the 'presents' and the 'wrapping paper' looks about ready to come undone on its own."

"Do you two mind?!" Rarity shouted. "It is hard enough to concentrate without you two distracting me." Both Rick and AJ nervously smiled as an apology. "Besides, you had your turn last night, Applejack."

"Alright, fair's fair," AJ consented, "how 'bout Ah head home 'n' ya'll just keep workin'."

"Now, there's no need for that. I won't be working for much longer and then we can all go home together." A shirt and skirt floated over to Applejack and another shirt drifted to Rick. "For now, try these on."

The skirt was a blue denim and the shirt was a simple tank top, orange in color with three red apples on the left breast. Rick's shirt also matched his fur color but lacked the bandaged crystal heart that was his cutie mark. They fit perfectly, Rick's loose enough to allow him freedom of movement without hanging loosely. Applejacks skirt come down about half-way to the knee while her tank top showed her figure off splendidly.

"These're perfect, Rarity," Applejack complimented.

"I agree completely," Rick concurred, "now hurry up so we can get you home. You look like you could use a massage after all the work you did today."

This earned an excited gasp, some cooing and a giggle. "Ooh, I won't be but a minute."


	5. A Race and A Picnic

**Chapter 5**

Rick had finished Rarity's massage just in time for dinner. All five seated around the table were wearing their new outfits. Rarity was quite proud of her new ensemble, a white blouse with a purple skirt, her three diamond cutie mark stitched on. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Twilight and Fluttershy had to settle for their new set of underwear. Rick had told them they could wear their robes or even his old shirts, but they were content with what they had on, though they may have been more content with the fact that Rick kept sneaking glances that they both 'didn't' notice.

Bedtime was interesting. For one thing, there was only one bed in the house. For another, it was meant for one human, not five. Luckily, it was oversized, per Celestia's orders, to provide maximum comfort since she was so grateful for his efforts in protecting all his friends. To prevent any hassle, Rick had decided to simply sleep on the sofa and let the girls figure out the details. Sadly this meant he would be without his loving wives, but it also meant he got some sleep.

The next day, all of clan Rhinestone went to the Carousel Boutique While Spike took Paul to Fluttershy's house to make sure the animals were fed. Fluttershy and Twilight needed their own outfits and Rarity wanted their input. Also, everyone needed more than one set of underwear. Also, some shoes would be nice too.

It didn't take as long as the day before. Rarity had gotten a little more used to designing human clothing and the others were able to help more now that they had gotten used to using their new arms, hands and legs. Rick was able to offer more suggestions and design tips for human fashion. Some concepts were a little harder to grasp than others, such as why any woman would want to wear anything that was _designed_ to ride up in the back. After Rick explained the allure of the illusion of nudity, the discussion was cut short as a flurry of ideas passed through Rarity's mind.

It was a little difficult for him to focus on his work when the girls were constantly whispering, loudly. He kept hearing things he wished he had and hadn't heard. Things about 'size' and 'smaller than before' were never fun for any man. On the other hand, topics about 'experience', 'flexibility' of the human form, and anything to do with 'hands' and 'feelin' pretty darn good' were always a definite ego boost.

By the end of the day, two new outfits had been made, several sets of underwear and simple, yet fashionable, sandals. Fluttershy had a butter colored sundress with lace trim and pink butterflies along the hem. Twilight was given a purple pleated skirt, a white button shirt and a pale violet sweater vest with her cutie mark on each side. Rarity and Applejack had simply washed theirs.

It took all day, but Rick didn't mind. He was surrounded by the women he loved. Not to mention, it was nearly impossible to take his eyes off them while they fretted around, their occasional stumbling made him worry, but they managed to catch themselves each time. Fluttershy, AJ and Twilight would help each stay upright in between fittings, while Rarity seldom left her sewing machine. She seemed to be doing well on her two feet, and those red, horn-rimmed glasses she wore were just so cute. Also, Rainbow and Pinkie had shown up to see what their good friends had been up to since they saw them last.

"I still don't understand, why do you all have to wear clothes all the time?" Rainbow asked from her perch on Rick's shoulders. Having a pony stand on your shoulders should hurt, but with her low body weight, that wasn't the case. Being an avid athlete and flier helped a lot.

"I had asked the same thing," Rarity answered, "it's not a pleasant image."

"Huh?"

Rick carefully reached up and tapped Dash on the shoulder and indicated to her to come closer. She craned her neck so her head was in front of his. He whispered the same thing he told Rarity before into her ear. Rainbow looked confused for a second, then her entire face turned red and her tail tucked between her hind legs so fast, she actually whipped Rick's head with it.

The reaction caused a wave of giggling to pass through the room. The loudest of which came from a certain pink pony. Pinkie had sat laid herself across Fluttershy's lap, belly up. Fluttershy couldn't seem to help herself, her love of animals had caused her to scratch Pinkie's tummy without even thinking, not that Pinkie was complaining.

"Careful, Dashie, if you get any more red, you'll turn the same color as Twilight." This got another round of giggles.

As the giggles slowed, Rarity called out, "and that. Is. The. Last. Stitch! There, all done, and they are gorgeous, if I may say so myself." She held up the sweater vest that was for Twilight that was the last part of her outfit. "Now, tell me honestly, what do you think?"

Twilight slipped the vest on, with a little help from Rick, Dash never losing her balance on her perch. "It's perfect, Rarity. It fits perfectly and really seems to suit me." "_If only she knew how well_."

"Oh, I really like the colors," Fluttershy complimented, "and mine flows so nicely."

"They all look great!" Pinkie shouted while wiggling her legs around in the air.

Applejack nodded and added, "Ah, agree. These clothes makes meh feel so…"

"Human?" Rick finished to sound of a few giggles. "I'll certainly say you all look the part. Fluttershy even has a new pet pony, just like every human girl wants," more giggles. "And now that everything's done, how about another race?"

Rick waited a little impatiently for his brides, anxious to see who would win their foot race. He idly mused about how this was only the second foot race ever seen in this world. If he had more time to think about it, he might have considered it an honor simply to be involved, whether it was a big roll or simply being the line judge as he was. Pinkie and Dash had stayed with to act as both referees and emergency fall aides. The winner got whatever they wanted, be it a dinner for two, or an outing with the whole family, or even something more intimate if they so desired. Of course, with the cramped sleeping arrangements, they might be just as likely to request a bed for themselves.

Just a few seconds before Rick started to get worried over the possibilities that could have befallen his loving and hugely beloved brides, he started to hear the sounds of chatting ponies getting louder. He didn't even need to clearly hear what the topic was, he had gotten a good feel for this little town and the way the townsponies liked to discuss new things around them, seeing as there weren't many. He could tell they were getting close and were all fine.

Finally, they rounded the corner. They weren't able to run or even jog yet, but they were managing to stay upright unassisted. There was the occasional wobble, but Rarity's new outfits weren't any danger of getting dirty. Not surprisingly, they were very close to even. What was surprising was Fluttershy was out in front. Even more surprising, she showed no signs of letting up.

He stepped down off the little porch and waited, arms spread wide, and awaited the winner. When he was spotted, each of the four women sped up to the best of their abilities. It was a close race to be sure, but the decisive winner was Fluttershy. She lunged into his arms at the end of the race followed a few seconds later by the others. They all laughed as they were wrapped up in his arms. They laughed even harder when he simply straitened his back and easily picked them all up and headed for the door.

Once they were all inside, Rick stood in front of the sofa and opened his arms and dropped the laughing mass onto it. "Well done everyone," Rick complimented while Pinkie and Rainbow trotted in happily behind the big family. "I'm very impressed with the skill you all are showing, it's almost like you've had two legs your whole lives. I have no doubt you will all fit in fine when we get to Earth."

After the chorus of 'oohs', 'aahs' and agreements died down, it was Rainbow Dash who brought up a very interesting point. "What are you guys gonna do for bits? Do they use them on Earth?"

Rick looked at her with a look that showed he was considering the question, then he turned to Twilight, "no we have a different currency altogether. Twilight, bits look like they are made of gold, is that correct?"

"Oh, yes, they are. Why?"

"Then we'll be just fine. A single ounce of gold on Earth is worth over a thousand dollars, the currency used where we're going. A handful of bits will buy a very comfortable vacation indeed. Nothing to worry about." A collective sigh of relief was released from the sofa followed by talk of souvenirs and gifts. "For now, there is something a little more pressing to deal with, Fluttershy's prize. So, what'll it be, Darlin'?"

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother to anyone," Rick couldn't help but find her even more adorable as she hid behind her bangs.

"Nonsense, Dear, you won the race fair and square so it is only right to claim your prize the same as any of us would," Rarity defended.

After a series of head nodding and 'mmhmm'ing came from around the room, Fluttershy finally gave in, "well, alright. I would really just like a nice picnic and watch the sunset."

"With everyone?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy squeaked, blushed, hid and very slightly, shook her head no. "So do you want it to be just the two of us?" A tiny nod was his answer. "Nothing to be worried about. No one here is going to be angry at you because of that. Now stop hiding, smile and get a blanket from the closet. I'll pack a few things and we can then be on our way. Okay?" This time she practically beamed up at him and nodded eagerly, "that's my girl."

It took a little while to reach the small hill Fluttershy wanted to sit on, but it was worth it. From their viewpoint, they could see the town off to one side, the Whitetail Wood to the other side, the mountains in the distance with the sun sinking lower over them, and right in front of them, a small lake. The light from the sun and the stillness of the lake turned it into a natural mirror, reflecting the last rays of Celestia's sun so the couple sitting under their tree were bathed in its warm glow. To put it simply, absolutely perfect.

"I gotta say, Flutters, this spot is great."

"I'm so happy you like it. To be honest, I was a little worried."

"You know there is no reason to be worried when you're dealing with me, and there never will be. I love you too much to ever be upset with you."

Fluttershy blushed a little but smiled widely, "I love you too, Rick."

Rick smiled and turned his back to her and laid down, placing his head in her lap. Fluttershy was surprised at first but soon, she softened and started to run her fingers through Rick's short hair. It was a feeling of comfort and affection he hadn't experienced in years, and he was eating it up.

"You know, Flutters, I gotta say, you seem to be a lot more sure of yourself lately."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"For what? I'm happy. You are an amazing woman who goes way above and beyond for everyone else. Plus, you saved Equestria how many times? You're a lot stronger than you know, it's a different kind of strength from AJ or Twilight but no less important. You are finally getting some confidence in yourself and it shows. That's a good thing."

"Really, oh, thank you. I guess I just feel safe when I'm around you and the others. It almost feels like nothing could hurt me. I think I've felt this way ever since you stood up to that bully for me in Canterlot."

"Well good, you should feel safe in a family."

To add to the statement, Rick reached a hand up to her face. Fluttershy placed her own hand on top of it and smiled again. She then leaned down and the shared a sweet, gentle kiss. After they separated, they resumed their previous positions, Fluttershy leaning against the tree, playing with Rick's hair as he rested in her lap. They rested there, watching the sunset and nibbling on their snacks.

Shortly after the sun went down, Rick gently stood up. He gathered their things quietly, picked up the sleeping Fluttershy and started on his way. But before he left, he had one more thing to do. He formed a transparent, magic hand around the tiny cloud that had been hovering over their tree since they got there, and brought it down so the cloud and its trapped occupant were directly in front of his face.

"Funny bumping into you here, Honey."

Twilight blushed and nervously smiled, "heh heh, yeah, well, you know, I just wanted to get some fresh air and Rainbow had always made these clouds look just so comfortable to sleep on…"

"Uh-huh, so you weren't eavesdropping or spying on me and Fluttershy then?"

"What? No, of course n… yes," she lowered her head, knowing full well she had done something wrong, "I'm sorry."

"I know, and I forgive you as long as you promise not to do it again," he received a nod in return. "Good, now you just have to apologize to Fluttershy."

"Okay, but she's asleep right now."

"Nah, she's just pretending. Annie used to do it all the time. People forget that your breathing slows when you're sleeping."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to try to trick anyone, I was just so happy I didn't want it to end," Fluttershy defended.

"It's alright, Fluttershy, no harm done. Now, do you forgive Twilight?"

"Oh, yes, I do. After all, I did the same thing to Applejack, I can't really be made at someone for doing the same thing I did."

"Well said, Fluttershy. Twilight?"

"Thank you, Fluttershy."

"Good, now that that's settled," Rick floated Twilight onto his left shoulder and handed her the picnic basket while he carried Fluttershy in his left arm, "let's go home."


	6. The Last Day

**Chapter 6**

Rick woke up the next day with Fluttershy still sleeping on his chest. She had removed her dress so as not to wrinkle it, but she was still wearing her underwear so all the important thing were still covered so that when Spike came down from the bedroom where his basket had been placed, he wouldn't see anything he shouldn't. Paul's basket was in the living room, but he was a dog saw no one cared _what_ he saw.

The smell of pancakes and eggs were the cause of Rick's waking. Just as he had with Rarity, he magically lifted Fluttershy off his chest, slid off the couch and lowered her back down onto it. "Wow, Spike, that smells great. Are the girls awake?" Rick asked as he let Paul outside.

"Nah, they were up late last night. They were acting like it was a sleepover or something."

"Aw, did they keep you up?"

"Kinda, they kept waking me up, but I did get _some_ sleep."

"Well tell you what, after breakfast, I'll take care of the dishes and you can go back to sleep. How's that sound?"

"Really?! That's great! Thanks, Rick!"

Rick chuckled to himself before he turned to wake up the other household occupants. We stopped and his smile broadened when he saw Fluttershy peaking over the back of the sofa at him. When he had spotted her, she slowly raised up, revealing the smile she was wearing. "You really are very nice to everyp- everyone aren't you."

"The little guy works hard to make sure no one has to, he deserves a rest from time to time."

Fluttershy nodded to Rick as he went by then up the stairs to the bedroom. When he entered, he was greeted by a very sweet, and very slightly erotic, sight. Twilight, Rarity and Applejack were wrapped up in each other's limbs. That alone would have been cute, if it weren't for the fact that one or four of their hands had somehow managed to slip into the underwear of the other girls. As tempting as it was to wake them and witness the mayhem, he was certain that would end well. Instead, he very carefully used his magic to remove their hands from their resting places before he woke them.

"Come on, girls, it's time to get up. Spike made breakfast and if you don't get up now, Fluttershy and I are gonna eat all of it." They all stirred, stretched and slowly roused themselves from their zone of comfy in the bed. "Now wash your faces… and hands, and come down stairs for breakfast."

It wasn't long before three women groggily came down the stairs to join one man, one dragon and one more woman. The sweet smell of warm maple and hot apples in sauce dragged them into the land of the living very quickly. Their enjoyment was postponed by a knock at the door. Rick went to answer while the girls took their seats and Spike began to bring the pancakes over to them.

"Hey, girls, make some room, we've got company."

"Please don't go out of your way for my sake," Celestia said to her hosts.

"No, please come in and join us. Spike made plenty and it's delicious. Make yourself at home," Twilight offered.

"Indeed. What kind of po… people? Yes, what kind of people would we be if we were to turn away such wonderful company?" Rarity added.

"Thank you, it does smell wonderful, Spike," Celestia complimented as she sat down next to Twilight and Applejack.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but um, what brings you here, Princess?" Fluttershy nervously asked.

"I simply wished to visit the newest royal family. At least that will be the official statement if asked. The real reason is I simply wanted to see my friends before they left this world completely."

"That's great, Celestia. We are always happy to see you and you are always welcome in our home. After all, you provided it for us," Rick smirked.

After a round of giggles around the table, Celestia nodded and added, "you earned this home yourself. You were thrown into a world you didn't know and did nothing but help my little ponies from the very beginning. Besides, everypony needs a place they can call home."

"Still, I want to make sure you know just how much I appreciate it." Rick served pancakes to the females and the drake before himself. "Hey, I got an idea. I was going to take the girls to the spa today while Spike took a nap here. Would you like to join us, Princess?"

It was amusing enough to walk through the village as humans, it was even more entertaining to watch the reactions they got while traveling with the sun princess. A pony nearly six feet tall with white coat and ethereal, multi-colored mane and tail would be enough attention all on its own without the guard in matching gold armor. Luckily, the citizens of Ponyville aren't prone to gawking and/or staring, so all they got was some surprised gasping and whispered conversations before the crowds dispersed.

When they had arrived, the twins, Aloe and Lotus Blossom, had gone out of their way to make the spa the most welcoming place in all of Ponyville. They even brought in their seldom seen sister, Vera, to make sure there was no lull in their service. Of course, when they offered their customers robes, the only one who could partake was Celestia. The rest had to bring their own robes, tempting as it was to let them try, he knew the pony robes just wouldn't cover enough.

They went through the usual services, the mud baths, the hooficures, which were tricky, and the mud masks all went smoothly and were enjoyed by everyone even more with the company. The only time there was even the slightest hint of an argument was when it came time for the massages. All four women wanted Rick to do the work. Luckily, one cool head spoke up.

"Now, girls, if you can't decide how to share," Celestia smirked, "I shall simply have to take your toy away. Rick, I shall be your customer while the others will be massaged by the staff. This shall solve the argument. Plus, I've heard great things from my niece and have been wanting to see for myself."

"Aww, but Celestia…" Twilight whined.

"Now, now, we'll have none of that. I shall return him to you when he is finished and then you can have all the massages you want." She said this with a raised eyebrow and another smirk.

"It'll be fine, Twilight. I promise I give you a massage after you finish packing tonight. Now relax and enjoy Vera's hard work," Rick confirmed.

"Okay…"

Celestia led Rick around a portable curtain, she may be here with friends, but she was still a princess of the land and could not be caught in a compromising position. The other girls climbed onto their tables and disrobed minus a towel to cover certain things. Aloe, Vera, Lotus Blossom and Quake, the spa's male masseuse, had a little trouble figuring out how to work on a human, but once it was explained that humans where very similar to a pony in their skeleton, they got to work.

Rick had learned a little about pony anatomy from his time in Equestria and managed to give quite pleasing massages. Especially when he focused his magic around his hands to penetrate deeper into the muscle tissue. Celestia didn't make any noise, it wouldn't be very regal if she had, but her face betrayed her enjoyment of his work.

"I must say, Rick, those girls are very lucky mares indeed."

"Oh? And here I always thought _I _was the lucky one."

"Oh, no, Rick. We all feel happy just to have met you and been friends, but now we get to spend the rest of our lives with you," Fluttershy's voice came from the other side of the curtain.

"That's right," was the reply from the remaining three women.

"Yes, it is very clear they all love you and your love for them is extremely apparent. These scars on your body are evidence of what you're willing to sacrifice for them." Celestia looked up at him out of one eye and smirked. "Besides, if you give massages this well in public, I can only how good they must be in the bedroom."

There was a chorus of gasps and one distinctive 'eep' followed by silence. Said silence was unbroken until there was a loud 'FWOOMPH' from behind the curtain.

"What was that? Are you two alright in there?" Twilight asked, concern very evident.

"Oh, we're fine, just some readjusting," Rick replied.

"You should know better than to touch a winged pony there, Rick," Celestia scolded in a whisper.

"And you should know better than to tease others about sensitive topics, your highness." Rick whispered back.

Celestia shuffled her wings back into place by her sides, "perhaps you're right. I just wanted to have a little fun."

"I understand that, but maybe it would be better to keep that kind of fun to when there isn't four ponies who work in a business where the patrons enjoy gossiping."

"Of course, you're right, that would be best for everypony. Like I said, those girls are very lucky to have you."

"Thank you, Princess," Rick continued his massage, "for everything."

"I had a lot of fun today, everypony, and I thank you for including me in your family activities."

"No problem, Princess, we were jest glad ya'll could join us," Applejack offered happily.

"Absolutely. I believe I speak for everyone here when I say that you and your sister are always welcome to visit," Rarity added.

"Oh, but, Rarity, it's Rick's house, you shouldn't just invite someone over without asking him first," Fluttershy gave about the most adorable scolding he'd ever seen.

"But, Fluttershy, it's not just my house anymore," he wrapped an arm around the pink haired girl and pulled her tight against his body, "it's _our_ home." There was a wave of 'aww's and a group hug to seal the deal. "But you're right, Rarity, all princesses are welcome in our home."

"Well, thank you all, I'll be sure to pass that along to Luna and Cadence," Celestia bowed, the gesture was reciprocated by the humans. "Sadly, now I must take my leave and return to more mundane tasks, such as running a nation. Again, I enjoyed my time here with you all and will return tomorrow to see you off."

"We look forward to it, Princess," Twilight informed as Celestia climbed onto her chariot, preparing to leave for Canterlot. Celestia looked down to them and nodded as they all bowed to the Sun Princess.

After they finished waving to the rapidly vanishing speck that was Celestia, they returned to their home. They were going to be leaving tomorrow, so that meant they needed to pack.

Rick quickly threw together the clothes that Rarity had made him and packed them into his suitcase. Once that was finished he decided it might be good to make his rounds and check on the girls but before he even got the chance to venture out to Fluttershy's cabin or Sweet Apple Acres, both women were already walking back up the road, bags in hand. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but the way Applejack had her arm draped around Fluttershy, he had a feeling it had to do with her worry about her pets.

That poor girl was always overflowing with worry and concern. It was a trait that both made him love her more each time it came up, and was a little taxing at times. Of course, she had nothing to worry about. Celestia had arranged for not one, but three royal animal sitters arranged to tend to them for her two week absence, and even a veterinarian on call. Still, the adorable animal lover will probably by worried about her critter friends the whole time.

After the pair had dropped of their things at home, he left to help Twilight and Rarity if he could. Knowing them, Rarity would have about twenty bags too many and Twilight would want to bring half the books in her collection. He was not looking forward to having to tell them they were going to have to leave so much behind. Best to simply bite the bullet and get it over with.

He was shocked yet again to find Rarity walking toward him. She was hopping like Pinkie Pie and magically carrying only five medium-sized bags. Rick smiled at the site of his favorite seamstress and picked up his pace to meet her even sooner. He took her bags and placed them into a force field bowl. Once they were settled, he scooped her up in his arms and they bounced down the road toward the Golden Oaks Library to collect the remaining member of their family.

Rick set Rarity down outside the door, opened it for her and ducked through after. The door to the basement was open and the sound of clinking glassware came from the laboratory within. Rick and Rarity looked at each other with a slight look of panic. "_She's going to blow up the Earth isn't she_?"

Braving certain disfigurement, transformation and even death, Rick peeked his head through the door. Surprisingly, there were no volatile chemicals or glowing, radioactive rods or even a single chimera. She was simply, carefully, loading a few magnifying lenses and a microscope into a bag similar to the type one would imagine a doctor using on a house call.

"Twilight? Are you almost done packing? Everyone else is ready and waiting."

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I was just grabbing a few things so I could learn as much as possible while we're there. Besides, you're exaggerating, there's no way I was taking longer than Rarity."

"I heard that, Darling!" Came a sing-song voice from upstairs.

"Oh, Sorry, Rarity!"

"Think nothing of it, I understand completely!"

"SPI-IKE! Could you please bring my bags to Rarity?!"

The cheerful reply from the loft could be heard all the way down in the basement. Twilight and Rick couldn't hold back their snickers, especially when they could hear him running down the stairs so fast it almost sounded like he rolled down them. After the sparse bags belonging to Twilight were loaded, they all left for home together.


	7. The First Day

**Chapter 7**

Rick rose with the sun. However, it wasn't the gentle rays of the rising celestial orb that roused him, but rather the excited chattering of nine females and one male. Groggily, Rick stood up off the couch and let the dog out. He was so sleepy, he almost didn't notice to three alicorns, one unicorn and the only draconequus in Equestria, hopefully.

"Mmhm? Oh, royalty. Please, come in and join us for breakfast." Any other creature in Equestria would have gotten a stern chewing-out from Shining Armor and a few suspicious looks from the rest, but this was family, a special day and waaay too early for anyone to be expected to be at their best. Therefore, Rick's life would be spared for another day.

The four women, two mares, one stallion and three fillies were already sitting around the table while the little dragon was serving them eggs and toast with fruit salad on the side. The little guy worked a lot harder than anyone gave him credit for. With three more princesses and another prince, it was starting to get crowded. Luckily, Discord had decided it would be more fun for him to shrink down and ride on Rick's head.

"Good morning everypony."

"Good morning, Princess Celestia," was chorused in reply.

"I trust you all slept well?" There was a general consensus that they were all too excited to have slept last night. She giggled a little at that "I understand. In fact, I almost wish I could go with you and see this new world for myself. Of course I expect plenty of pictures and souvenirs."

"I think we can handle that," Rick conceded. "Though, it will be tricky with my truck being in two pieces thanks to Chrysalis."

"I believe I can help with that," Discord offered with his tiny body on one set of Rick's shoulders while his full-sized head peaked around the other side of Rick's head.

"Really? That would be great!" Rick was legitimately excited. His beloved pick-up truck was one of the few things that came with him to Equestria from Earth. Sadly, it hadn't run since Pinkie was bit by a snake and he ripped out the fuel line getting her to the hospital. That was before it had been torn in half during his fight with Chrysalis. Oddly, she was a little mad when he smashed her with it.

Discords normal sized head and tiny body both collapsed towards Rick's head, disappearing from view, only to appear, still tiny, stepping out from behind the salt shaker, "but of course, my dear boy. Putting your precious vehicle back into one piece would be snap *snap*." The snap of his fingers may have simply been a reiteration of his point, but the way things go in Equestria, Rick doubted it.

On a whim, he stepped outside the front door. Sure enough, Rick's trusty Chevy had been rebuilt. If that had been the end of it, it would have been perfect, but this was Discord after all. Rick wasn't sure what possible purpose a propeller could serve, but that was far less strange than the sight of a dragon wing on the back end and sports car front. The back end was still that of a pick-up, the problem was each panel was a different size.

"Discord, far be it from me to stifle a man's creativity, but _this_ simply won't work."

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Discord asked as he stepped out from behind the oddity.

"I mean," Rick approached the 'truck' and placed his hand on the snorkel, "this literally won't work."

"Oh, give it a try, you may in fact enjoy the ride."

"Okay, the wonderful colors and patterns that might just put Rarity into a coma aside, I cannot drive this because the middle is an accordion. How am I supposed to drive a truck with a constant risk of being crushed?"

"Fine, take away all the fun," Discord grumbled and snapped his fingers again. The truck flashed and was reformed in its original shape and color. There were only two changes. The familiar bowtie logo was replaced with an image of Discords head and there was a Discorde bobble head on the dash.

Rick let out a long breath, "thank you, Discord, I appreciate this."

With a flourish and a dismissive wave of his hand, "think nothing of it my boy. Just make sure you keep my friend happy, and there'll be no problems between us."

Rick held out his hand, Discord looked at it for a second, like he expected it to change shape or maybe catch on fire. After careful observation, he came to the conclusion that it was in fact just a hand and placed his own hand within. A brief, firm handshake followed, "that sounds like a deal."

Shortly after, the other humans walked out of the house with their luggage. Another snap of Discord's fingers and four smaller Discord clones appeared in bellhop uniforms. Each bowed and tipped their hats, then they each took the bags from the women, a couple sprouted extra arms in order to gather the extra baggage. Said baggage was loaded into the bed of the truck and tied down with some ropes.

"Alright, everything's secure. Is everybody ready?" Rick asked as he double checked the ropes and made sure nothing was loose.

"Yes."

"Yup."

"Yeah."

"Mmm… yes."

"Alright. Everyone say their farewells and we will be on our way."

They all gathered and mingled. The CMC hopped and cheered while Rick lifted them and even tossed them about a little. Big Mac and AJ had a quiet conversation between themselves, though Rick _was_ surprised when Cheerilee joined them. It could have just been his imagination, but he thought she was standing quite a bit closer to Big Mac than normal. The four princesses were enjoying their chat, while Discord and Fluttershy did the same. Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow and Spike were discussing Opalescence's care regimen.

Rick and Shining Armor were talking by themselves. Rick was sitting on the ground to be closer and Paul was lying next to him enjoying the gentle scratch behind the ears. "Shining, you seem worried about something."

"You don't miss a thing. Yeah, I'm a little bit nervous. I remember the things you told me about your world and how dangerous it is. I know you can handle yourself and would protect each and every pony with your life if the need arose. Plus, the four girls are each a barer of an Element of Harmony. I just can't seem to get rid of this worry."

"I understand. Believe me, if there is anyone in Equestria that does understand that concern, it's me." Rick reached out and placed a hand on Shining's withers, "I can't take away your worry, all I can do is promise that I will do everything in my power to not only protect your sister, but also ensure she enjoys her time on Earth."

"Thank you, Rick, I know you will." Shining leaned against Rick who hugged him with one arm.

They stood up and rejoined the others. The humans climbed into the truck's cab and buckled up, with some help from Rick. The engine was cranked up on the first attempt and sounded like new. Rick rolled down the windows for everyone. He stuck his head out the window, "I probably should have asked this before, but, how are we getting there and back?"

"Oh, I thought I explained that," Discord spoke up, "I will be sending you there. In two weeks' time, you will be brought back. All you have to do is think of the place you wish to arrive and make sure you aren't seen when it comes time to return. Of course, if you run into trouble, simply write a short message on this scroll and burn it and I will bring you right back."

"Ah, nice and simple. Alrighty then. Here we go."

Rick ran through his memories. He remembered the times he spent with his family on vacation. The joyous moments in the park and museums. The fun little shops the old village square. All these places meant so much to him, but they all shared one common problem; they were always swarmed with people. It took some thinking, but he finally thought of the perfect spot to transport five beings into another universe. A sudden memory came to the forefront of his mind.

"Okay, I think I've got it."

"Excellent," Discord clapped his hands together, "everypony buckle-up!"

After the ringing in his ears stopped, Rick slowly opened his eyes. At first, he wasn't certain they had left at all, that was before Fluttershy 'eep'ed from the backseat. A mid-sized box truck had driven by and startled her. Rick looked around while Rarity comforted her. They were at a small picnic area near a river than ran through a small town near a national park in the mountains of Tennessee. He knew that all for a fact because he had come to this particular spot many times with Annie and Hanna. It being so small and between two small towns made it perfect for a quiet picnic with the family.

Rick unbuckled himself and stepped out of the truck. He took a deep breath and let it out with a huge smile. He climbed atop a concrete picnic table and turned to his truck and beautiful creatures within. "Girls, Welcome to Earth!"

Slowly, Twilight and the others climbed out of the truck. Rick couldn't help but think they looked similar to a cat coming out of its crate for the first time. Their heads swiveled around constantly, trying to take in every detail they could.

"C'mon, ladies, there's nothing to worry about here. There's not even any predators that are a danger to humans in this part of the world." They were still hesitant, it being a new world full of unknowns and all, who could blame them? "What's the matter, you trust me don't you?"

That got them moving. They walked over to Rick and looked up at the steep mountains. He led them down to the swift but shallow river that was always very cold, even in the summer. He even showed them how to skip rocks. He couldn't help but notice they all kept looking up at the clouds with looks of curiosity bordering on concern. He found it to be adorable.

Afterward, they loaded back up in the truck. Shortly after, they stopped at a place that paid cash for gold. Turns out, a single bit was worth over one thousand dollars. Therefore, the bag of bits Rick brought with him was in no danger of running empty and still allowing them to enjoy everything they could possibly want to do.

Now, they had their funds, so next they needed shelter. Hotels around this area were usually nice, but didn't provide the privacy that they would probably prefer. It was their honeymoon after all. A cabin in the mountains would be the best thing for their needs. Normally, a cabin for two weeks would be too expensive for him, but that was a problem that would not arise this time.

Fortunately, they were able to procure one a cabin that was isolated and still not so far into the woods that getting to town was a hassle. When they got there, Rick couldn't believe the cabin hadn't been booked by someone else. It was two stories tall, the bedroom was huge and on the second floor with a small fireplace, porch and adjoining bathroom, complete with hot tub. The first floor had another fireplace, a large kitchen, second full bathroom, entertainment center and an attached porch with a Jacuzzi. Both the porches were on the back of the building and offered an unparalleled view of a small valley with a little field and a creek. Someone had put out a bird bath, a bird feeder and a salt lick to attract wildlife. The best part of all of this was that one could neither see nor hear any road or traffic on it. The whole thing was perfect.

"Alright, ladies, you get settled in while I run into town to get us something to eat."

There was a chorus along the lines of 'okay' in response. Rick smiled and went off to do exactly what he said he would. He wasn't quite sure what to get for their first meals on Earth, but figured a couple pizzas with all the veggies would be as good place to start as any.

On his drive, he saw a certain pair of golden arches that seemed to be calling to a more primal, meat-loving side of him. He was about to pull in to the drive-thru lane when an image played across his mind's eye. A very enjoyable conversation he had with one Daisy Jo, a cow, not two weeks ago. Suddenly, all urges for a cheeseburger with bacon flew to the furthest reaches of his psyche never to be seen again. Instead, he went straight to a local pizza restaurant and picked up his query.

Normally, Rick wasn't a huge fan of veggie pizza, but thanks to his new pony diet, the smell was driving him crazy the whole way back up the mountain to their cabin. More importantly, the lack of his wives' presence was digging into him. He really did love them, each and every one of them. Luckily, that was a pang that would be sated very soon.

"Girls, I'm back!" He called out as he walked through the door. There was no reply. He set the pizzas on the counter and set to find the four objects of his affection. The sound of laughter from the back porch cut his search short.

"What are you all doing out… here?" It was at this point that Rick remembered that none of them owned a swimsuit. When they saw him and all rushed out of the Jacuzzi to greet and hug him, He was suddenly happy about that. He wrapped his big arms around them and picked them all up in a bear hug of his own. "I'm glad to see you all relaxing and acclimating so well to human technology. Now, towel off, get dres… on second thought, don't, and come get some pizza before it gets cold." They all giggled as he set them down and went about drying themselves off. "_How did I get so lucky_?"


	8. Shopping Day

**Chapter 8**

"Rise and shine, my beautiful brides, we have a big day ahead of us!" Rick called out as he squirmed under the pile of flesh and love. If it weren't for the huge attachment he felt for each of them, he might have felt trapped under that many bodies, but he couldn't possibly feel trapped with them.

"Unnh," the seamstress of the group grumbled, "and just what do you have planned that needs us to wake up so early?"

"Shopping."

He had barely finished saying the word and Rarity was already in the bathroom getting ready. He looked back at the two who were still sitting on the bed giggling. He suddenly realized that one was missing.

"Where's AJ?"

"Oh, she's used to waking up early," Fluttershy answered, "she's only been waking up late the last few days because she was staying up so late."

"Why was she staying up so late?" Rick asked before he remembered exactly why they had all been staying up late. "Oh, right. Well, how about you girls use the bathroom on the first floor and I'll look for AJ."

Fluttershy and Twilight nodded in agreement and set to their normal daily tasks. Rick went out onto the porch attached to the bedroom and did indeed find Applejack. She was leaning on the railing wearing one of Rick's old shirts and if there was anything under it, he couldn't see it. Her hair was down instead of tied back into her usual ponytail. She seemed to be simply watching the sunrise as her golden hair swayed in a gentle breeze. That image was one that was nearly impossible to take his eyes off of.

Rick quietly closed the door behind himself and walked over the AJ to join her rail leaning and sun watching. "Good morning, beautiful."

Applejack leaned her head against Rick's shoulder and took let out a deep sigh, "thank you."

Rick wrapped his arm around her and held her close, "for what?"

"For callin' meh 'beautiful'. Ah'm not normally one fer compliments, but Ah'll take one from ya anytime." She turned slightly, wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his chest as she squeezed him.

"I meant every word. I've always thought you looked good, always. Add to the mix a perfect sunrise, you with your hair down and in my shirt, it's almost too much for me." He looked down into her emerald eyes and smiled.

She, on the other hand, wanted to play a little, "almmoost…?" she drew the word out as she tugged at the neck line of the shirt. The action combined with his angle came him a view that any teenage boy would kill for.

His smile broadened as he spun the both of them so they faced each other full on. He then picked her up, with one hand on her back, the other was placed on her thigh and slid it up under her shirt onto her butt, verifying that that was indeed the only thing she was wearing. He then lifted her up so her chest was at face level. He buried his face into it and squeezed one of his hands as she laughed and blushed a little. He set her back down and stared into her eyes again and kept his hands were they were. Then he raised the higher one to the back of her head and drew her in to a kiss. She placed her hands on his head and held him in place, reluctant to let the happiness and warmth of the moment fade. Sadly, air became a necessity for the both of them. They separated, breathing deeply and retracting their tongues back into their own mouths. Rick couldn't help but note the smell of apples coming off his wife.

"Mmmh, no better way to start the day," Rick planted another quick peck on AJ's lips, "now you better get ready. We've got a busy day ahead of us."

"Sure thing, but first ya gotta take yur hand off my flank," she giggled as he gave it another squeeze.

"Ahh, do I have to?"

"Now pay attention, ladies," Rick addressed the passengers in his truck as he pulled into a spot in the parking garage. "There are going to be a lot of other humans and cars. It can be overwhelming and even a bit scary. You all just stick close to me and you'll be fine. Oh, and don't forget your human names."

It had been decided that, since names like Twilight and Fluttershy were extremely uncommon on Earth, they would all use a human pseudo name, except for Applejack since AJ _was_ common, though they decided it would be Amanda-Jo if anyone asked. Twilight would be Tina, Rarity is now Rachel and Fluttershy became Florence after the famous nurse, Florence Nightingale.

They walked out of the garage and down the street. Fluttershy, Flo, was clinging to Rick and the other girls were keeping close as well, though not out of nervousness like Fluttershy was. They were in awe over the huge aquarium they passed. They stopped to admire the river the town was built next to. Luckily, the traffic was light enough that only two of the four lanes were being used for moving vehicles while the outer lanes were being used as parking. Had this not been the off-season, all four lanes would be flowing and Rick was sure he would have four panicked brides that he would have to drag back to Ponyville before they dared to walk on their own again. The town they were in had only one main road, though there were other roads through said town, but that one road was lined heavily with shops, video arcades and a few attractions that were similar to something one might find inside a theme park. In short, it was the definition of a tourist trap.

"Are we doing our shopping here?" Rarity, Rachel, asked while looking around in both amazement and mild disappointment.

"Nah, we're here for breakfast. While this town _is_ full of stores and bazaars, they are mostly full of souvenir and bobbles. We'll come back here some other time, but today is a different type of shopping." They all looked at him in curiosity. "Today is for clothes shopping. While, I'll love the outfits Rar-Rachel made, one or two outfits won't do for two weeks. Especially if we want to go to one of the water parks here. Again, I love the 'suits' you all wore in the Jacuzzi last night, but you'll need proper bathing suits."

The girls shared a look of confusion before Twilight, Tina, asked, "what are you talking about? We weren't wearing anything in the Jacuzzi."

Rick leaned down and kissed her, short and passionate, "I know."

It wasn't long before they reached their destination, a pancake house that had been a staple of the town for many years. As was the candy shop next-door. The restaurant had a great view into the kitchen of the candy shop, both having huge windows. Thus they enjoyed their breakfast of fruit covered pancakes and the sight if the taffy puller machine and the wrapping machine, both of which looked like they came from the industrial revolution.

Before long, it was time to get back on the road. Rick had to promise that they would return to town again soon in order to stop the complaints. He also promised them a little treat by going the long way through the park to get to the shops in the next town. This would allow them to see the beauty of these area. The thick forest, the rivers and streams, and the many scenic viewpoints throughout.

It took a few hours to get to the stores. There had been several stops along the way. Even though Rarity had asked for a few stops herself, she was now starting to get impatient. So much so, in fact, that Rick had threatened to make her ride in the very back. However, she now had nothing to complain about, they had reach the mall.

Rick had planned the spots to get progressively better. He was happy to spend days on end with his ladies, but he was still a guy. His idea of shopping was to go to the local super store and buy t-shirts by the half-dozen and the first pair of jeans that matched his size. Thus the progressive shopping.

The first stop was the shoe store. Rick steeled himself for the tedium that was shoe shopping. For the next hour or so, he was in auto-pilot, coming out of it long enough to offer an honest opinion or tip before lapsing back into his semi-conscious state that is every man's natural defense against such things.

Luckily, the next stop was day wear. Blue jeans and skirts, tank tops and baby tees, and everything in between. Of course, the best part of it wall was having four jaw-droppingly beautiful women parading themselves in front of him seeking his approval. It was certainly far from unpleasant.

After that, evening wear. Rick wasn't one hundred percent sure they would need it, but it's always best to cover one's bases. Though it was mostly slow, it did get better. After they each picked out a dress that was very attractive and formal, they went back for another that was a little more attractive and a little less formal. Off-the-shoulder seemed to be order of the day, as was hip-high slits and plunging necklines.

Next up was what Rick had been looking forward to all day. It was time for swimsuits and lingerie. It was a little humorous to hear them all trying to figure out just exactly what this mysterious woman's secret was and why they named the store after it. They also couldn't figure out why Rick was in such a hurry to get them inside. They did figure it out quickly when they saw the mannequins in the window, though Fluttershy did need a little explanation.

Rick was only a little surprised that Rarity seemed to know exactly what she was doing in this department, she was a mare of the world after all as well as a designer. She helped the other girls pick just the right body stockings and garters while Rick offered his opinion on the thong versus T-back versus boy shorts. By the time Rarity and Twilight had picked out their selections, Rick had to take a break for some fresh air and to get the blood flowing to the rest of his body. When he came back in, it was time for Fluttershy to show her choices. By the time AJ showed hers, Rick was glad for the simple, green cotton she picked. Purple camisoles, pink body stockings and white, lace teddies were great when it was one woman, but these four might just kill a man. By comparison, their bikinis and one-pieces and even Fluttershy's swimdress were pretty mundane. Though, if one were to see the four of them in their swimsuits without having just seen them and seriously sexy, lacy, tight-fitting underthings, they wouldn't feel that way.

Even though Rick had enjoyed the last hour immensely, it was time to get back to the cabin. Besides, a man can only withstand so much. Along the way, they stopped at an organic market for some groceries, Rick never bought into that gimmick, but he didn't want to risk anything with his women who had never had anything but their whole lives. He also named every type of store the girls pointed out to him. For some reason, AJ had refused to give up the front seat the whole day, even if that meant sitting in between him and another one of the girls.

"…that's a pharmacy. You can tell by the Rx on the sign or sometimes it's a mortar and pestle."

"And what about that one? The one that says 'As Seen on TV' all over it?" Twilight pointed out.

"Oh, they sell all kinds of things that are normally only found on television advertisements."

"Wut's a 'tel-uh-vishun'?" Applejack asked.

"There's actually one back at the cabin. It's a device that… hmm… think of it as a box that shows thousands of plays at any given time. You'll see when we get back."

"What kind of store is that and just why is it marked with three 'X's?" Rarity asked.

Rick looked up at the pink sign, "_oh-ho, this is happening_." "I'll show you."

After he found a spot, they all walked up to the front door. Just outside, Rick stopped Fluttershy, "why don't you girls go on ahead, Fluttershy, I don't think you should go in there."

"Oh, really? Why not?" She looked up at him with her big, turquoise eyes and he knew he made the right decision to not let her go in. Especially when AJ came back outside a few seconds later with a completely red face.

"Ask her. I'm going in to make sure Twi and Rare are okay."

In his lifetime, Rick had only been inside an adult store a couple times. He had nothing against them, he just didn't have much need for anything they offered. Right now, however, this one contained half his family.

"Find anything you like yet?" Rick asked as he leaned over Twilight's shoulder causing her to jump and nearly drop the DVD she was holding.

"Oh, you startled me. Um, not quite, no." She then held up the DVD, the box art of which would not be permissible in even the most R-rated films. "Do… do humans actually mate like this?" she whispered.

Rick took the offending box from her hand, "not all of us. Just the most, um, adventurous or experimental amongst us. There's not many women who would allow this to be done to them."

"Have you ever…?"

"NO, nooo, *hehe* no. Never really wanted to do… that." He placed the box back on the shelf. "Now, where's Rar-Rachel?"

"Right here, Darling." She waved a couple black bags to show what had delayed her.

"And just what did we buy?" Rick asked as he reached out to her bags and leaned over to see better.

"_You_ will just have to wait and see," Rarity told him as she swatted his hand.

"Well then, let us get back to the cabin then, shall we." "_Oh boy oh boy oh boy_."

After that, Rick got them all back to the cabin just as quick as his Chevy could take them.


	9. A Day in the Park

**Chapter 9**

The following day, Rick woke up later and more sore than usual. He lazily rolled out of the large bed and limped into the shower. He was not surprised to find Rarity still in the bathroom fixing her hair and make-up.

"Oh, good morning, Dear, and how are you doing?" She looked away from the mirror to look at him, "oh my, you look awful. You should talk to Twilight about those muscle aches."

"Says one of the ones most responsible for them," He smirked at her and smacked her bottom before he climbed into the shower, ready for the warm water to loosen his body up again. It worked, though he did have to actively shoo Applejack away a couple times. Any other day, he would have happily shared a shower with her, but today, it was too much to handle.

After his shower, Rick came down to the kitchen. Fluttershy was cooking eggs and toast for him. She had remembered to wear an apron, thought she forgot to wear anything under it. Twilight was watching TV with Rarity, Rick had restricted their viewing options to only cartoons, family and educational shows, he thought they didn't need to watch anything too violent or asinine. In other words, no shows about pregnant teenagers, cops who don't play by the rules or women parading their kids around in pageants. Applejack, however, was sticking closely to him. It was starting to get alarming.

"Um, Twilight, you guys are past your spring heat, right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Rick gently shift AJ off his arm so he could enjoy his breakfast, "just making sure."

"What? Can't Ah just enjoy meh time with ya?" Applejack nuzzled him and surprised him by gently nibbling his neck a little bit.

"Of course you can, Sweetie, it's just that this is who you normally act during estrus.

"Um, Rick?" Fluttershy was so quiet that it was almost like she was trying to get his attention without disturbing him.

"Yes?"

"I think I need some help."

Rick got up from the table and approached his timid wife, "is everything alright?"

"I… I don't know." Now he was getting nervous. "I think I might be injured, but I can't find any wound."

"Are you bleeding?" she nodded yes, "does it hurt?" she shook her head no. "You'd better let me see." She froze and looked deeply into his eyes as her face slowly turned crimson. It took only a moment for Rick to figure it out. "It's from your, um, mare parts isn't it?" She grimaced and squeezed her eyes shut and nodded slowly. Rick wrapped her up in a hug, "everything will be fine, but we will need to get the pharmacy. You appear to be at the end of your menstrual cycle."

"What?" Twilight asked from the couch.

"Well, human menstrual cycles run for about twenty-eight days, which is one reason there are so many of us. At the end of those twenty-eight days, a woman will bleed for a few days. But not to worry, there is medication and… other things to help." Rick thought for a moment while about this revelation. "This might also explain Applejack's eagerness. Her body is telling her it's ready, which a human normally wouldn't be able to feel, but her pony instincts can and are instructing her to act."

"So, what you're saying is… Applejack is…" Rarity was trying to find the words.

"Ready to be impregnated? Yes. It should pass in a couple days. Until then, we'll just have to be careful. Again, we have things to help with that too. Like I said, we just need to get to the pharmacy. After that, we'll go out and see the sights. We'll keep it light though, I'm still a little sore and Fluttershy doesn't need any strenuous activities right now."

"So, I'm going to be alright?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"I believe so, Honey," he rubbed the top of her head and left his hand on her face, she nuzzled into it as she held it in place. "Remember, we were all changed into humans, so it would only make sense that that would include our insides as well as our outward appearance."

"Wait, are we all going to go through this?" Twilight asked with a little concern poorly hidden in her voice.

Rick turned to look back at her as he placed his hand on the door handle, "to be perfectly honest, there's a strong possibility." He opened the door, "just remember that I'll be here for each of you if and when the time comes."

It didn't take too long for Rick to reach the pharmacy and return with everything he needed. Feminine and masculine products as well as several hygiene items and a digital camera for each of them. He also managed to get a few cases of that sweet nectar of the gods, beer.

After an embarrassing instructional session with Fluttershy and a quick-ish one-on-one with Applejack to get her calmed and level, it was time to head out. If Rick's limp was any indication, there was going to be very, _VERY_ little walking done today.

The first stop was the museum near the small town they went to for breakfast the day before. The museum displayed taxidermied animals that were native to the park as well as a short film about the park and its origin. It took quite bit of soothing and fibbing to convince Fluttershy that the animals were simply nothing more than full sized teddy bears. It also took quite a bit of convincing to prevent Twilight from buying all the nature and history books and field guide in the building. She was forced to settle for only five books. Fluttershy had gotten one on the animals and treated it like a treasure, Applejack got a recipe book filled with old fashioned Appalachian dessert dishes, Rarity got nothing and Rick purchased a nice, sturdy hiking stick that he could lean on.

After that, they headed for the Cove. An eleven mile loop road in a small valley that at one time housed dozens of families, farms, churches and a water powered mill. The Cove was now home only to dozens of different species of wild animals, old homesteads and empty fields.

On the way, they made a few stops. First of which was a waterfall, not a particularly tall or even that wide. It was, however, beautiful. The roaring, white water cascading over the huge granite boulders had always been a favorite spot for Rick and Annie. He always thought it showed both the beauty and destructive power of nature. He also thought this would be a good opportunity for the girls to learn to use their cameras, and they did too. They had cameras in Equestria, so the only thing they had to really learn was the controls and buttons.

After a few hundred photos of the waterfall, they only stopped at a few times at different overlooks. All the while, Applejack kept trying to lean against him. It got to be so distracting that she had to be restricted to the back seat to prevent Rick from driving off the side of a mountain. It would be kind of a bad thing of four out of six of the Elements of Harmony died in a fiery car crash.

When they finally reached the Cove, it was a little later in the afternoon. There was still plenty daylight left though, so they would be able to take their time and enjoy it.

Rick stopped at the mouth of the Cove, there was a parking lot there and from its elevated position, it gave a fantastic view.

"So all this was farmland?" Applejack asked.

"Not only was it all farmland, but there was a whole bustling community of over a hundred families here." He indicated the mountains that encompassed the valley, "my understanding is that all this is new growth because it had been clear cut for the timber and grazing land. The mountains weren't any good for farming, so they had to use it for something."

"Still, to cut down such beautiful forest seems to be a crime against nature and beauty," Rarity commented with a very noticeable level of disgust.

"Well, I would have to agree with you there, but it _was_ necessary." Rick defended.

"How so?" Twilight asked.

"Around the time this place was clear-cut, the country was expanding, fast. You see, there was a huge war that literally divided the country. The nation needed to be rebuilt and the trees here grew straight, tall and strong. Perfect for what was needed." Rick turned to start walking back to the truck, "now enough about how it appeared in the past, let's enjoy how it looks in the now." And that's what they did.

As luck would have it, at that very moment, it seems it was time to let the horses out after their long day of walking through the woods with fat tourists on their backs. While Hanna and Annie always loved it when the horses were let out. The girls didn't seem to be nearly as impressed or amused. Even when one or two of them started to roll around on their backs in the grass, relieved to be rid of their saddles and heavy humans. At least he got a chuckle out of it.

It was amusing to see all animals watching as they drove by. For some reason, they seemed to be watching their truck more than any of the other vehicles on the road. Rick couldn't tell if it was simply the smell of the lunch they had brought along or if the wildlife somehow knew what they really were.

There was a bit of a hiccup with their enjoyment of the beauty of nature, the Cove is peppered with cemeteries. That alone wouldn't have been too bad, if it weren't for the fact that life in the mountains in the early twentieth century and prior was a lot tougher than life in Ponyville.

"I understand, it's… it's just so sad," Rarity said as she knelt by a child's gravestone. The poor thing didn't even make it to its first birthday.

"It is, I know, it's a tragedy," Rick held Fluttershy tighter to his chest, felling every single hitch in her breathing, "believe me, I know." The last part was whispered under his breath.

"Why are there lambs curled up on top of all the children's graves?" asked the ever studious student.

"I always thought they were supposed to represent the child's innocence." He stopped to think a little, "of course, they could be a religious thing. I mean, this _is_ a churchyard."

The girls looked up at the white steeple towering over them. Rick had told them earlier that the building was a place of worship and that religion was far too big a subject to broach. Instead, he felt it was best to associate the whole thing to something, or somepony, they were familiar with. In this case, he chose Celestia. Made perfect sense to him.

After the churchyard, they moved on to the mill area. Among the displays, the bookstore and the blacksmith shop, this was the only place in the Cove that had bathrooms. It was also a spot that always brought peace to Rick's mind. Besides, they needed to walk about and stretch their legs. Once again, they seemed to be unimpressed. They were even less impressed when Rick tried to convince them that a 'smokehouse' was an early version of a spa's sauna. To Rick, this was all history, to the girls, this was all stuff they had at home and saw every day.

Rick decided that sense they were enjoying the scenery more than the structures, it was probably a good time for the picnic anyway. It was almost time for sundown and one of the best sights in fifty miles.

"C'mon ladies, I'm getting hungry. Let's go find a nice field and enjoy our picnic."

They managed to find a nice, semi-secluded hillside that wasn't too steep and had an excellent view of the sunset. They set out the blanket, then the plates, the food and the small cooler. Then, they all sat down to enjoy the show.

"I still can't believe it," Twilight said.

"What?" Rick asked with his head laid in Rarity's lap.

"That the sun isn't controlled by anyone."

"Hmm, now you know how weird it was when I found out about Celestia." He smirked to himself as he adjusted his head while Rarity ran her fingers threw his hair. The whole scene reminded him of his first honeymoon and the fact that he was here again, in this place, surrounded by so much love and warmth, it was heaven on Earth.

At least, it was… until… the booming.

"What in tarnation is that awful racket?" AJ asked while looking for the source of the offending sound while all the deer and birds that had been gathering around Fluttershy ran for cover.

"A car stereo," Rick sneered as he looked over at the road as a little supped up, metallic blue, hatch-back drove by. He had never been so tempted to lash out at any _thing_ so much before, especially since it was possible for him to rip the car in half with a thought. "Some assholes like to make peacocks of themselves."

"Peacocks, Darling?"

Rick looked up into Rarity's face and smiled as he closed his eyes and got comfortable again. "Yep, they need to draw as much attention to themselves as possible. That's why they have the loud music and noisy engine."

"That's why they had those tacky flames painted on their vehicle?" Rarity was rewarded with a nod from her husband. "I almost pity those, what did you call them, assholes?"

Rick chuckled and nodded again, "that's right, assholes."

They sat in peace while the sun finally disappeared and the sky started to fade from orange to pink and ending in purple. Sadly, the Cove closed at dark and they had to go.

Rick sat in the Jacuzzi nursing his sore muscles and aching bones. Applejack had virtually attacked him as soon as they got back and, if it weren't for the beer he was nursing, number three by the way, he'd be in far worse shape than he was now. Twilight and Rarity were inside, watching Television and going through their pictures.

For now, he was enjoying the view and the quiet of the night. Thanks to a gentle breeze, there were no insects to bother him. He leaned his head back and rested it on the side of the Jacuzzi. He pretended not to hear the door open, or the feel the water rise, he even managed to pretend to not notice the feel of smooth flesh as someone slid into his lap. He did enjoy the yelp that gave away Fluttershy when he snagged her in his arms while she was leaning over to look at his face.

"And just what was so important that you had to disrupt my peace and quiet and beer?" he asked with a sly, knowing smile. It's kind of hard not to know what a woman wants when she climbs into a man's lap while naked.

She simply smiled and held up a square, plastic item. Said item had a raised circular impression in the center.

"Oh, alright."


End file.
